


i'm lost for words

by hanorganaas



Series: Tumblr Prompt Responses [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Tumblr Prompt, its just too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets sick of the "romantic" staring contests and gets straight to the point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm lost for words

**Author's Note:**

> wellthanok requested: "We can't do this anymore " Sam and Steve -CAWS Please?

"We can’t do this anymore," Sam simply said as he got off the couch.

"Do what," Steve responded.

It was one of their frequent rituals. They would sit on the couch having a long conversation about….whatever they were talking about at the time. All of a sudden there would be a long pause. They would gaze into each other’s eyes…long and silently. Sam wouldn’t quite catch a read on Steve was it longing was it just couldn’t figure out what it was anymore.

"This," Sam said, "you look at me I look at you and I don’t know if you l…Ignore me just pulling myself into wishful thinking."

Steve sat silently trying to figure out what Sam was trying to say. Or what he was on about. But when he thought about the way Sam would look at him during the long pauses and the way he was looking at him now suddenly it hit him. 

"You love me don’t you?" He said.

"Yes," Sam said.

There was another awkward silence as Steve slowly rose to his feet. 

"Why didn’t you tell me?" He asked

"Because," Sam responded, "You’re Captain America you can have anyone you want why would you like a nobody like me."

"You are not nobody Sam not to me," Steve said as he took a few steps slowly towards his friend….his partner…the one person he trusted since he lost Bucky all those years ago…the person…who still made his heart race every time he was near him, "My was world dark, everyone I knew was either dead or was too old to remember. True I had the Avengers but it wasn’t the same. The next thing I knew you came running into my life on my left…and suddenly…." Steve paused and reached for Sam’s hand squeezing it tight. His heart was fluttering wildly now out of excitement, "everything was light again."

Sam blinked for a moment looking down at their linked hands, fitting perfectly into each other, before looking back into Steve’s eyes.

"Am I dreaming or is Captain America poetically telling me he loves me back while holding my hand?" Sam said.

Steve chuckled lowly.

"I can assure you…it’s real." He said, "Here let me show you." Steve leaned forward and placed a small kiss at the corner of Sam’s mouth. "Is that real enough for you?"

Sam’s lips curled into a small smile as his hand reached forward and rested it against Steve’s cheek.

"Thank god it’s real I would have been been real pissed," Sam said as he leaned forward kiss Steve again this time longer and gentler.

"Trust me," Steve said, "I would have been too."

And in this moment neither man could have been happier than they have been in their entire lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ever hesitate to send me prompts:
> 
> melindasqiaolian.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
